Duncan
by slivblue
Summary: Wondered what Duncan did after Jean brushes him off in Mainstream? Read and find out. And I suck at summaries, if you hadn't notice.


****

Duncan

****

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except Tony and the geek. The people who owns X-men evolution does. I don't own Gaston the song from Beauty and the Beast. Disney does.

****

Summary: Wondered what Duncan did after Jean brushes him off in Mainstream? Read and find out.

****

Author Notes: This is set during Mainstream . This after Jean brushes off Duncan. I wondered what he did after that so this fic came to my head. This is the song "Gaston" from Beauty and the Beast. I felt the song and Duncan were similar so I plug few words here and there.

Please read and review. If you do give me flames, please put it in constructive criticism.

Enjoy my story.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Duncan

Duncan walks over to his table and sits down. He turns to his friends and say …..

****

Duncan: 

  
_Who does she think she is? That girl has tangled with the wrong jock! No one says "no" to Duncan! _

  
**Tony: **

  
_Heh heh. Darn right._

  
**Duncan: **

  
_Dismissed! Rejected! Publicly Humiliated! Why, it's more than I can bear. _

  
**Tony: **(indicating the soda can)

  
_More soda? _

  
**Duncan: **

  
_What for? Nothing helps. I'm disgraced_. 

  
**Tony: **

  
_Who, you? Never! Duncan, you've got to pull yourself together. _  
  
  
**Tony: **(shaking his finger at Duncan)

  
_Gosh it disturbs me to see you, Duncan   
Looking so down in the dumps _

****

Tony: (spread his arms wide open) 

__

Every guy here'd love to be you, Duncan  
Even when you takes their lunch 

****

Toni : (showing Duncan the cheerleaders near by)

  
_There's no man in high school as admired as you   
You're ev'ryone's favorite guy   
Ev'ryone's awed and inspired by you   
And it's not very hard to see w-w-h-h-y-yyyyyy!_

  
No one's slick as Duncan  
No one's quick as Duncan  


****

Geek: (coming up to Duncan) 

No one's head's as incredibly thick as Duncan's.

****

Duncan: (shaking his fist at the geek) 

Huh?  


****

Toni:

_For there's no man in town half as manly _

****

Geek: (scoffed) 

Yeah right! (runs away)

****

Tony:

  
_Perfect, a pure paragon!   
You can ask any Tom, Dick or Stanley   
And they'll tell you whose team they prefer you to be on _  
  
  
**Tony and all: **

  
_No one's been like Duncan  
A king pin like Duncan_  


****

Geek: (pops up )

No one's head is so empty like Duncan (runs away)  
  
**Duncan: **

As a jock, yes, I'm intimidating!   
  
**Tony and all: **

  
_My what a guy, that Duncan!   
Give five "hurrahs!"   
Give twelve "hip-hips!"   
Duncan is the best   
And the rest is all drips   
No one fights like Duncan  
Douses lights like Duncan   
In a football nobody scores like Duncan! _

  
For there's no one as burly and brawny 

****

Geek: (pops up and scoffed) 

__

Yeah right! 

****

Duncan: (indicating his muscles) 

As you can see I've got biceps to spare 

****

Tony: (glares at the geek)

_Not a bit of him's scraggly or scrawny like some others_  


****

Duncan: 

That's right! 

And ev'ry last inch of me's covered with a tan  
  
**Tony and all:**

__

No one hits like Duncan  
Matches wits like Duncan

In a spitting match nobody spits like   


****

Duncan: (winks) 

I'm especially good with the girls!   


****

Tony and all: 

Ten points for Duncan!   


****

Duncan: 

  
_When I was a lad I ate four dozen eggs   
Ev'ry morning to help me get large   
And now that I'm grown I eat five dozen eggs   
So I'm roughly the smaller size of Fred!_   
  
**Tony and all: **

  
_No one shoots like Duncan  
Makes those beauts like Duncan  
Then goes tromping around wearing boots like Duncan  
I use my trophies in all of my decorating! _  
  
**Tony and all: **

  
_Say it again   
Who's a man among men?   
And then say it once more   
Who's the hero next door?   
Who's a super success?   
Don't you know? Can't you guess?   
Ask his cronies and his cheerleaders  
There's just one guy in town who's got all of it down _

__

D-u-n

D-u-n-c

D-u-n-c-a

D-u-n-c-a-n ……Oh forget!

  
**_Duncan! _**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

Remember:

Please read and review. If you do give me flames, please put it in constructive criticism.


End file.
